The present invention relates to support devices where support of a part of a person's body is desired. The support device is a visco-elastic material of a plastic foam type for suitably distributing the pressure from a high pressure areas over a relatively large area contacted by the support device. Examples of visco-elastic materials are made by many companies; for example, Sleep Innovation Inc. (187 Route 36 Suite 201 West Long Branch, N.J.) makes a polyurethane material of a foam type.
It is well known that the various parts of the body may be subject to injuries and by pressure induced ulcerations, and by other conditions such as sores (decubitus), wounds and planar fascitis. For example, these conditions are sometimes suffered when persons are immobilized or suffer from a medical disorder such as diabetes. For example, diabetics are prone to develop pressure induced ulcerations from walking. Likewise, immobilized patients often develop decubitus (sometimes know as bed sores). Often, these ulcerations and sores are difficult to heal.
A need exists to make a support device that can used to more evenly distribute pressure the foot (insole), heel, leg, butt (ischeal), back (secral), elbow, arm, scalp, or halo (head) of a patient to prevent, treat and heal decubitus, and relieve pain of planar fascitis. Further, a need exists to make a support device that can easily be adapted to a person's foot and footwear.
Information relevant to address these needs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,701,529; 6,602,579; 6,634,045; 6,485,446; 6,458,090; 6,315,786; 6,254,554; 6,187,837; 6,110,134; 5,961,477; 5,695,245; 5,336,708; and 5,334,646; and 20020007136; 20020169401; 2003016200; 20030196352; 20030217485; 20040019972; 20040039316; and 20040049827 each of the foregoing in United States patent and Patent Publication Nos. is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Each one of these referenced items, however, suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that they do not use a visco-elastic material having a sufficient density and thickness to provide a relatively uniform pressure to the insole when compressed between the person's foot and footwear.
Another disadvantage is that they do not use a visco-elastic material having a sufficient density and thickness of the visco-elastic material to sustain a person's weight without compressing the visco-elastic material to essentially a zero thickness.
Another disadvantage is that they do not use a visco-elastic material having a sufficient density and thickness of the visco-elastic material to sustain a person's weight without compressing the visco-elastic material to essentially a zero thickness.
Another disadvantage is that they do not use support device covers where the support device is covered support device covers.